The Beginning
by Luki Dimension
Summary: [pregame] Prequel to Torment of Tantalus. When Zidane wakes up abandoned on Gaia, he starts his journey to decide who he is, and what he will become.
1. Dali

Okay, due to large demand I've written another 'before' fanfiction about Zidane. This is what I think could have happened to Zidane before he joined Tantalus. Also, I plan to have the first part of another fanfiction out soon too. But Zidane wont be the star this time. Its about another member of Tantalus, called Girl of 1000 pasts. Doesn't take a genius to figure out who I'm talking about . . .  
  
By the way, as for ages, I either made them up (if I couldn't find them, like Kuja's age. I was told he was 24 in the game but I don't know for sure), or got them from other sites.  
  
I don't own FF9 or anything else in this story blah blah blah . . .  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
  
  
The young genome, about twelve years old, crept into the room in Pandemonium, and looked around cautiously. He didn't need Garland catching him now . . .  
  
When he was certain he was alone, he sneaked into the room, and walked up to the bed in the far corner. It was occupied by another genome, barely four years old.  
  
Kuja smiled. This little runt was meant to become the Angel of Death? It was almost an insult. Still . . . he wasn't taking any chances. He had no intention of doing what Garland wished of him, but he wasn't going to let anything become stronger than he was.  
  
Smiling, he grabbed the boy from his bed, and before the younger genome could think of fighting back, Kuja hit him harshly on the side of his head, knocking him out cold. Dragging the boy to the window, Kuja lifted himself onto the ledge, and jumped off, falling onto his loyal pet, the Silver Dragon.  
  
As he felt his master land on his back, the dragon took off, flying towards the portal, that connected the two worlds, Terra, and Gaia together. When the appeared in Gaia, Kuja could hardly stop himself from laughing. Garland was such a fool! To agree to let Kuja live on Gaia, then barely lift a finger to stop him from kidnapping his prized genome! Kuja was young yes, but his power, and vast intelligence would make taking control of Gaia, and Terra, almost too easy . . .  
  
Finally, the silver dragon descended, and landed on a small island, not that far away from a large continent. It was covered in a murky white mist. Or at least, it looked like mist to the naïve humans that lived there . . . Dropping from his pet, Kuja tossed his 'brothers' body aside. For some reason, he didn't feel like killing the young genome, and why would it matter? Without the proper training, this boy would amount to nothing. Let him spend the remainder of his days on this stupid island.  
  
Climbing onto the silver dragon's back, using its claw as a step, Kuja flicked his feathery hair out of his face, and took one last look at the younger genome.  
  
"Goodbye Zidane. May we never meet again" he said to the motionless boy, and flew away, laughing all the way . . .  
  
  
  
Chapter 1-Dali  
  
  
  
  
  
The boy woke up to find a bird, a baby Chocobo, tugging at his tail (for all of you who love chocobo's, I advise you don't read this next part). Slowly, he got up, and the bird looked up at him, unafraid. It was new to the world, and had no clue as to what dangers there were.  
  
  
  
The four-year-old could only stare. He had never seen anything like it, but his stomach told him to act first, and ask questions later. He was so hungry, and the bird was just standing there.  
  
Turning round, the genome ignored the bird, then, in a fluid motion, swirled round and snapped the Chocobo's neck, killing it instantly . . .  
  
(AN: I DO like chocobo's, really! But Zidane WAS the Angel of Death just then. Don't stop reading cause of it. No more violence to chocobo's. Honest!)  
  
* * *  
  
He had very little idea on how to make a fire, but somehow, the boy managed to cook the small bird, and have a marginally decent breakfast. Getting up from the campfire, Zidane scoured the area. It was obviously an island, and it was not Terra. There was no blue, except for the water around it, and the ground was covered in a lush green substance.  
  
Finally, it clicked. He was on Gaia! But why now? Master Garland had not told him he was going. He was still young, and needed training . . .  
  
Concentrating, the boy pieced together the events of the past night. He could remember someone hitting him, and there had been a white . . . no silver. Silver dragon.  
  
He shook his head in confusion, and looked out onto the ocean. There was a large continent only a few miles away, and he could see the mist of souls hovering there.  
  
"The mist continent" he thought. "Might as well start getting some answers from there."  
  
So Zidane walked out onto the sandy beach of the island, and waded into the water. For an ordinary human child, the swim would have been an impossible task, but the genome was positive he could swim the distance easily. When the water was past his tail, he dived in, and started swimming towards the continent.  
  
  
  
You know, if he had made it, the history of Gaia would have been altered forever. But fate was to intervene, in the form of a very agitated sea monster . . .  
  
* * *  
  
Zidane only realised he was being chased when the wave crashed over him. Choking in the water, he turned round in time to sea a monstrous snake towering above him. It was actually a relation of Gizmaluke, who lived on the mist continent, who just happened to wake up on the wrong side of the seabed. Not that it really matters. For all Zidane cared in could have been the ruler of Terra. He was unarmed, and as the created threw yet another wave above him, all he could do was close his eyes, and brace himself for the attack . . .  
  
* * *  
  
Groggily, the boy opened his eyes. He was lying on a rocky beach, half in the ocean. He was soaked to the core, and had a splitting headache.  
  
Against his body's wishes, the boy got to his feet, and looked around. Nothing on the misty land looked familiar. He remembered . . . what did he remember? His mind was a complete blank.  
  
"Focus" he told himself. "What happened? Who am I? Where did I come from?"  
  
Slowly, he door to his mind creaked open, and leaked out a few precious nuggets of information. A strange blue light that was important, and an oddly familiar name.  
  
"Zi . . . dane?" he wondered. "Is that my name? Yes . . . That's my name!"  
  
Pleased that this had come so easily, Zidane, waited on the ledge for several hours, hoping for more of his memory to come back. As the sun began to set, he twitched his tail in annoyance, nothing else had come back, and it was clear it wasn't going to come back willingly.  
  
Clambering off the rock, he looked into the fog, and walked straight into it, looking for some form of shelter.  
  
As night set, Zidane still hadn't found anywhere to sleep, and was beginning to start thinking about going back to his rock, when he spotted several lights in the distance. Filled with a new purpose, Zidane ran towards the lights, finally revealing themselves to be a small village. As he walked into its empty streets, he saw a strange sign depicting some kind of message. However, he couldn't make out a word of it.  
  
"What the heck does that say" Zidane said to himself. "Did I forget how to read?"  
  
Come to think of it, could he write? He was pretty sure he did, but none of the letters on the sign were familiar to him.  
  
"Heh, why do you need to read anyway? I'll just ask someone" he decided, and walked into the town.  
  
Since it was late, very few people were up. But still, Zidane was able to find a man walking home.  
  
"Hey! Do you know where I can get something to eat?" he asked the man.  
  
"What? No where is open at this time of night kid" he replied harshly, then froze as he took a closer look at Zidane.  
  
"Uhh, are you aware that you have a tail?" he asked, finally.  
  
"Huh?" asked Zidane, and looked at the long brown tail flicking behind him, and then looked at the man. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I have one?"  
  
"The man ignored the boy, and walked off, muttering, "Normal kids don't have tails. What kind of parents could . . ."  
  
"Hey! Wait!" shouted Zidane, but the man just quickened his pace.  
  
Kicking at the ground, Zidane crossed his arms and wondered what to do next.  
  
"What's so bad about having a tail?" he wondered.  
  
Just then, a voice behind him asked, "excuse me, but are you lost?"  
  
Turning round, Zidane saw an old woman, standing behind him. "You seem a little young to be out here on your own."  
  
Smiling back at the friendly face, Zidane replied, "No. I ain't lost, I just don't have anywhere to go."  
  
The woman frowned. "What about your parents."  
  
Zidane looked at the ground. "To be honest, I think I hit my head or somethin' cause I don't remember anything other than my name."  
  
"Amnesia? Well, if you haven't got anywhere to go, I have plenty of room, as long as you're willing to pull your weight and help me out on my farm tomorrow."  
  
Zidane frowned. "What's a farm?"  
  
The woman chuckled. "Just how much of your memory did you lose? I'll explain on the way . . ."  
  
The woman turned out to be the oldest woman in her town, which she told Zidane (after explaining to her that he couldn't read or write) was called Dali. It wasn't a very rich village, as the farms were only very small, and she even had to share hers with her sister. She never revealed her name to Zidane, and just told him to call her Aggie. He was given the lions share of food at her house, and after inspecting the rags he was in (which weren't holding up very well after having escaped through two worlds, plucking a Chocobo, and getting attacked by a wild sea monster), gave him some new clothes, even taking the time to cut a hole in the trousers for his tail, which she didn't see as odd at all.  
  
"Everyone is unique in their own way" she said, when Zidane asked her why the man had reacted to his tail. "But some people think that originality is a bad thing, that we would be better off if everyone was the same. Personally, I think they're idiots."  
  
Aggie managed to fill Zidane's head with countless facts that night. How much gil certain things cost (even giving him 100gil), what Chocobo's, Moogles, and Oglops were, and where it was dangerous to wander when you were unarmed.  
  
Finally, Zidane grew tired, and Aggie led him to her guest bedroom. Barely able to keep his eyes open, Zidane fell into a deep slumber.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, Zidane woke up to find the house in complete darkness. There was something in the air. Something that didn't feel right.  
  
Walking into the living room, Zidane found his new friend Aggie, sleeping on the couch. Gently nudging her, he said, "Aggie. Wake up. Aggie."  
  
However, no matter how much he nudged the woman, she refused to get up. Somehow, knowledge lodged in his blank mind was pulled out, and he realised that his friend was never getting up . . .  
  
It was his first contact with death. Or at least the first he remembered. He'd only known her a short time, but she was the only person who he could truly say he knew . . .  
  
He couldn't stay there any longer, that was for sure. As much as he hated leaving Aggie just lying there, Zidane was pretty sure he would be blamed if they found her with him by her side.  
  
* * *  
  
As he walked out back into Mist Continent, Zidane took one last look at the village of Dali, and walked into the fog . . .  
  
To be Continued . . .  
  
Okay, that was bad! I'll try to make the next chapter better. But can anyone tell me where the closest place to Dali (other than Linblum) is? I've lent the game to a friend, so I'm stumped . . . 


	2. Ice Cavern

Okay, somebody pointed out a 'blooper' in my first part. Zidane washed up on the edge of the continent, and went to the nearest town. But Dali is NOWHERE near the ocean. Sorry bout that. Anyway, here's the next chapter . . .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Ice Cavern  
  
  
  
"AHHH!" screamed Zidane, running for his life. The Python had caught him off guard, and now he was paying the consequences.  
  
"Why don't I carry a weapon!" he moaned, leaping out of the creature's jaws, and putting a notch up on his speed. He had only left Dali a few days ago, and had been able to 'flee' from most monsters that had shown up. However, this one wasn't taking no for an answer . . .  
  
  
  
"Yah!" shrieked Zidane, falling to the ground. He'd tripped on a root. Glancing back, he saw the monster leap, and he rolled over, missing the creature by inches.  
  
He leapt to his feet and resumed his pace. The Python hesitated a few minutes, then followed him once again.  
  
* * *  
  
"I . . . Cant . . . Keep . . . this . . . up" gasped Zidane. He was about ready to drop and let the Python finish him off, when he saw an opening in the cliff.  
  
"If I can get there, maybe he'll leave me alone" Zidane thought, and used the last of his reserves to jump into the Cave entrance, sliding across its slippery floor.  
  
Outside, the Python hesitated. After sampling the chilling breeze, he gave up, and melded into the fog. Easier prey was to be found . . .  
  
"Brrr" shivered Zidane. "I thought snow was for outdoors."  
  
The Cavern he was standing in was made completely of ice. Even the small flowers near the entrance were coated in frozen dust. Zidane was very, VERY glad of the cloak Aggie had given him. The strangest thing was, the ice reminded him of a place. The bluish tinge in the walls, the glinting flowers. He'd been somewhere like this before.  
  
Unfortunately, he didn't have the time to think it over. He'd freeze to death if he didn't get out of there soon. And there was no way he was going out the way he came in. What if Pythy was still there?  
  
Sighing, the boy wrapped his arms around his body, and trudged down the path, desperately hoping not to run into any monsters.  
  
* * *  
  
"H-how, I-is it p-p-possible?" Zidane shivered. "I-its, e-ev-even colder up h-here."  
  
Zidane had reached the end of the tunnel, and had been unfortunately greeted with snow. There was no way he was going out that way! At least not yet . . .  
  
He wrapped his cloak tighter, and trudged back into the Caverns. Something clicked in his mind. A memory, of Aggie, telling him how to make fire . . .  
  
Searching the Caverns, Zidane was ecstatic to find two stones (though a little frosty), and a pile of forgotten wood. Apparently travellers had come here before.  
  
He bundled the wood together, and created a small fire. After drying the stones, he chipped the two together. It took several tries, but finally, a small spark fell into the wood, and caught alight . . .  
  
* * *  
  
Zidane smiled near his makeshift fire. He had started to warm up. Heck, the whole rooms was warming up. A small wall near the fire had even started to melt, and Zidane thought he could see something behind it . . .  
  
He stood up and walked towards it. Sure enough, there appeared to be a chest behind it. Tentatively, he knocked on it.  
  
CRASH!!!!!!!  
  
Zidane looked away as the wall fell down around him. When he looked back, the wall was lying around him, and the chest was accessible.  
  
He walked towards it, and opened it. Inside was some sort of sword.  
  
Zidane's face lit up. Now he could fight!  
  
He lifted the sword out, and dragged it with both hands. It was way too heavy. Just then, he heard a low growl from behind him. Turning round, he saw a large Boar-like creature (You know what I'm talking about!) running towards him!  
  
Zidane screamed, and lifted his newly equipped sword. It was mainly luck that he managed to swing it, slashing the creature's chest.  
  
Zidane watched as it evaporated, and glanced down at the sword. It was a mixed blessing.  
  
"I can't survive without a weapon, but I can't even use this properly" he muttered. "What use is that!"  
  
Just then, another growl could be heard. Zidane looked behind him and slid to the ground. Two more of those boars had appeared! The crashing wall must have attracted them.  
  
He jumped to his feet, and grabbed his things. Before the creatures could react, he jumped and slid down the path, and onwards to the summit.  
  
The creatures snorted, and ran after him.  
  
* * *  
  
Zidane dashed out the tunnel, only to fall in the snow. It came up to his knees! There was no way he could walk through.  
  
He turned to see the two creatures jumping towards him, not having any trouble getting through. Zidane closed his eyes, and prepared for the worst.  
  
  
  
"Get out of here! Leave you giant pigs!" shouted a voice.  
  
Zidane opened his eyes in the direction of the voice. A man was throwing snowballs at the two boars. They had stopped, and couldn't get any closer. Finally, they snorted in contempt, and ran off.  
  
The man sighed, and walked towards Zidane, who was busy trying to wade through the snow, using the sword for support. "You okay?"  
  
Zidane nodded.  
  
"What's a kid your age doing out here anyway?" he asked, then noticed the sword the boy was carrying. "Hey! Where'd you get that sword?"  
  
Zidane pointed into the cave. "A wall melted, and this was behind it. But it's too heavy to use."  
  
The man shook his head. "Follow me. You can rest at my camp. Just don't steal anything."  
  
As Zidane followed him, Zidane introduced himself.  
  
"I'm Zidane."  
  
The man laughed. "Just call me Pops. Everyone else does."  
  
* * *  
  
"Here kid. Get this down your throat. One of my specials at the bar."  
  
The man handed Zidane a bowl of murky black soup. But Zidane was too hungry to care what it looked like, and gulped it down. He had told the Pops why he'd been travelling alone, and that all he could remember about his past was a blue light. Pops in turn, had told Zidane that he was doing some favours for friends, and was a barman in a large town called Lindblum.  
  
"You should go there sometime," Pops said. "Place is built inside the castle!"  
  
Zidane nodded. "Maybe."  
  
Pops rubbed his hands together. "Now, as for that sword . . ."  
  
Zidane glanced at the sword lying beside him. "What about it?"  
  
"That's a Broadsword. There's no way you can handle something that big. And believe it or not, that's what I came here to look for."  
  
Zidane blinked. "Really?"  
  
Pops nodded. "That sword belonged to a friend of mine. He said he'd run out of room for items, so hid it in the Ice Cavern. But he was injured before he could come collect it. So I volunteered."  
  
Zidane grinned. "Well, sorry. But I need a weapon. It might not be the best, but it's all I've got."  
  
To his surprise, the older man just laughed. "Well then, how about a trade?"  
  
"A . . . trade?" asked Zidane, as Pops went into his bag. Finally, he pulled out a strange looking sheath with a blade inside.  
  
He tossed it to Zidane. "It's called a dagger. Probably much better for you than me."  
  
Zidane gasped as he pulled out the impressive weapon. The simple handle was easy to hold, and the blade looked new. He twirled it in his hands, like an expert.  
  
"You'll give me this, for the sword" he asked.  
  
Pops nodded, and Zidane smiled.  
  
"You got a deal!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Grass!" shouted Zidane. "So much better than snow!"  
  
Pops swung his bag on one shoulder. "Well, I'm heading off home, but I'd advise you go to Treno."  
  
Zidane looked puzzled. "Treno?"  
  
Pops nodded, and pointed in the direction of an orange haze. "It's by the waterfront. I figured that blue light you talked about might be the ocean, and there's a lot of people in Treno who are willing to part with information, for a price."  
  
Zidane looked in the direction Pops was pointing in, and decided.  
  
"Okay! Treno here I come!" Thanks Pops!  
  
* * *  
  
With that, the boy ran off, his tail bouncing behind him. Pops waited till he was out of sight, and walked in the direction of Lindblum.  
  
"Good luck kid" he thought to himself. "I'll keep an ear out for strangers with tails. Maybe Baku will know something."  
  
  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Well there's chapter 2 up. Hope you like it! And thanks to Myao ClanClan for telling me what monsters hung around Dali! (I just wish I'd asked what monsters lived in the Ice Cavern. Anyway R&R!  
  
Just a question. How do you pronounce Zidane? I realised that some people pronounce the name differently to others (eg, I was calling Tidus in FFX Tydus, but its pronounced Teedus). My friend calls him Zidan, and I call him Zidayn. 


	3. Treno

Sorry it took so long! Its harder than it looks to write more than one fanfiction at once! Anyway, I plan to have at least one chapter up each week (preferably two, but I'm aiming low for now).  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Treno  
  
  
  
"Gate's could use some oil" commented Zidane, as he wandered into the city of Treno. Only two days ago had he left Pops and headed to Treno. Considering his size and age, it was pretty good time. Especially since it seemed he was getting attacked by monsters every minute. Who knew how high his level was now, the daggers were worth their weight in gold!  
  
The courtyard broke into two paths, and Zidane pondered on which to go down.  
  
"Pops said the waterfront might be a good place to start" he remembered, and his eyes caught a glimpse of water from the right path. "Guess I'll go down there."  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey watch it!" shouted Zidane, being roughly pushed by an older boy with four arms. He'd only been walking a few minutes, but everyone seemed to be hitting him.  
  
Just then, he realised his belt was considerably lighter than before. Glancing down, he realised the small pouch with the Gil he had gotten from Aggie and the monsters was gone!  
  
His head whirled round, and he saw the boy that had shoved him running away, Zidane's pouch in his hands.  
  
"Hey!" shouted Zidane. "Give that back!"  
  
Backtracking, he sped after the boy, not even paying attention to where he was going.  
  
* * *  
  
The thief was amazed at the younger boys stamina. He'd been running for a good while, and was starting to tire. But the tailed kid didn't even look out of breath! What was he made of?  
  
* * *  
  
Zidane's eyes followed the boy as he turned and ran down stairs just opposite a large tower. As Zidane reached the stairs, he spotted the boy running past a café, and heading towards a large building.  
  
Zidane scowled, and darted down the stairs. "Give me my Gil!"  
  
The boy didn't even glance back. Instead, he ran into the building, Zidane in fast pursuit.  
  
* * *  
  
"Dark matter? Oh yes, it's the main attraction."  
  
"I personally am after the elixir."  
  
"You should try recommending items to him."  
  
In the lower floor, nobles discussed the items on show, but Zidane merely paid attention to the four armed teen in front of him. The boy darted into a door, and shouted something inaudible.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened, and Zidane stopped in his tracks. The four armed boy had re-emerged, but not alone. A huge man, his belt decorated with various weapons, and scars covering every inch of his body joined him.  
  
"So . . ." he started. "You're the punk who won't leave my gang members alone. Let me teach you a lesson in manners . . ."  
  
The man lunged at the tailed boy, unsheathing a monstrous sword. Any normal boy would have been scewered. But instincts and acute timing saved him. Zidane jumped onto the barrier, balancing on the thin wooden wall. However, he didn't notice the four armed boy jump at him, until he was knocked back, and went plummeting down.  
  
* * *  
  
"What the?"  
  
"OH NO! That was a genuine Phoenix feather pillow! It was worth thousands!"  
  
"Forget that! He obliterated those antique quill pens. The ink alone is worth 100 gil a mililitre!"  
  
"For something made from feathers, it sure is hard" muttered Zidane, clutching his head. Around him were reddish feathers, floating gently to the ground. Underneath him was an embroidered rag, and several other . . . destroyed items which he had accidently fallen on. Not to mention his face and clothes were dotted with the blue liquid one noble was screeching about.  
  
Zidane looked up. The two thieves were making a hasty retreat, and had ever reason to do so, as several guards of Treno barged into the building, after hearing the outraged nobles.  
  
Zidane gulped, and jumped off his perch. Darting into the crowd, he attached himself to one man, and walked out, hidden by the mans robes. After he was a good distance from the building, he darted away and into the shadows.  
  
He collasped to the ground, and sighed heavily. Now he was tired, bruised, and penniless. He could have just stayed on that beach, and been in the same position he was in now.  
  
"Ohh" a voice said. "You're hurt aren't you?"  
  
Zidane looked up. A girl, probably not much older than the four armed boy, was staring at him. She was wearing a long pink silk dress, and had long blonde hair, framed by a huge flowery hat. Knowing that his clothes were in tatters, he hadn't washed in days, and was covered in ink, definitely didn't make Zidane feel that great in this girls presence. Silently, he nodded, and stood up.  
  
"Is there something you want?" he asked curiously, tail twitching.  
  
The girl blinked in surprise. "Why do you have a tail?"  
  
Zidane sighed. Okay, he had a tail. How many people were going to make that remark. He'd just chased a guy with four arms halfway across Treno, and he'd seen giant rats wearing strange outfits crossing the misty plains in his journey. If his tail was weird, then most of Gaia must be real freaks!  
  
But the girl didn't seem to have the same reaction as most people (a rather confused look). "That is so cute!" she said, bringing her hands to her cheeks, as if he'd just complimented her.  
  
Zidane cocked his head. "What is?" he asked, confused.  
  
"That . . . That look!" she answered. "The tail, twitching all the time, the hair, the eyes, the innocent expression. Oh I could just eat you up with a spoon!"  
  
Zidane slowly started to back away. This girl was just seemed to have a few scews loose. But the girl kept staring at him. She snapped her fingers, and a well dressed men was by her side in an instant. "Yes Miss Feoh?"  
  
The girl pointed at the bedraggled boy. "What's your name?" she asked.  
  
"Uh, Zidane" he answered.  
  
"Ooh. Even his name's cute!" she giggled. "Gifu. Take Zidane home and clean him up. That's an order."  
  
"Yes Miss Feoh" the man answered.  
  
Zidane blinked in confusion as the girl smiled. "I'm Miss Beorc Feoh. I saw your stunt at the auction room, so I followed you. But don't worry, I'm not going to turn you in. You're far too cute for that!"  
  
* * *  
  
Zidane sat on the four poster bed, still trying to figure out how he got there. The men, twice the age of the girl, had carried out her orders, tending to his cuts and bruises, and cleaning him up. But then, Beorc had dragged him all over the house, treating him like her own personal doll, which was why he was now wearing the most disgusting outfit ever woven . . . although the lace ribbon was a nice touch.  
  
Just then, Gifu came in.  
  
"I see her lordship has put you through her paces" he joked, and placed some new, less obvious clothes on the bed. "Since you'll be leaving soon, I figured you'd like something you could wear in public."  
  
Zidane nodded. "Thanks."  
  
As Gifu turned to leave, Zidane called out to him. "Wait, could you answer something for me first?"  
  
The man faced Zidane.  
  
"Why do you follow Beorc's orders?" he asked. "I mean, you're twice her age, and probably smarter, no offence to her."  
  
The servant looked at Zidane as if he'd just morphed into an Oglop. "Did you drop out of the stone-age kid? She's a noble, we're the lower class. She pays us to obey. They're all like that."  
  
"So . . . nobles have a lot of money" Zidane said. "And those without are lower class?"  
  
"Did you hit your head or something?" laughed Gifu, but stopped as Zidane nodded.  
  
"All I remember was washing up on a beach" answered Zidane. "I only know what people have taught me since only a few days ago."  
  
"Ouch" said the man. "Now that's gotta be confusing. Most kids your age only have to worry about what to spend their money on, or who to steal from next. You don't even know which!"  
  
Gifu left, and Zidane changed into the simpler clothes. They were pale green, and looked familiar to the clothes he'd seen some people in Treno wear.  
  
He turned to leave, but stopped. Hesitating for a moment, and dashed back to the bed and grabbed the shirt with the lace ribbon collar. He put it on underneath his other clothes, so that is just showed, and walked out the door. If anyone dared joke about it, he'd had his dagger to retaliate. Besides, he thought he had an idea on how to get money quick.  
  
Beorc frowned as she saw Zidane walk down the stairs to leave.  
  
"I wish my parents would let you stay" she grumbled.  
  
Zidane took a deep breath. "Okay, here it goes" he thought.  
  
"I know, its really too bad. I loved playing with you" Zidane smiled cheekily and twitched his tail, knowing how Beorc would react.  
  
"Ooh!" she said, running up to him. "Stop doing that! You are so cute! Especially with the ribbon! You'll break so many hearts when you're older. You know that?"  
  
As she embraced the young boy in a hug, Zidane quickly unclasped her necklace, and put it in his pocket. The girl hadn't noticed a thing.  
  
"Well, I guess you have to go" sighed the girl, getting up after having to kneel.  
  
"Aw . . ." moaned Zidane. "One more hug?"  
  
Beorc smiled. "Oh stop that!" she said, but hugged him once again. And just as quickly, Zidane re-clasped the necklace. The girl didn't even flinch.  
  
  
  
"Goodbye!" Zidane shouted, waving from outside, and ran into the dark alley. His hunch was right. If Beorc was like every other noble (which was what Zidane had decided after his conversation with Gifu), then most other noble girls would find the boys looks (facially and physically) too sweet. It would be an incredible lack of dignity, but it would get the girls distracted, so he could steal gil, or jewelery. It wasn't like they would miss it! Beorc would probably just have thought she'd lost the necklace, if he'd decided to keep it. But she HAD helped him out, in more ways than one, so he'd left her home with only the shirt, which she had let him keep.  
  
* * *  
  
Zidane heard laughing from one end of the alley. He watched as two noble girls walked passed. Smiling, he left the alley, and followed them. "Might as well start now!" he laughed to himself.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
This chapter was pretty much made up as I went along, but it seems to have worked out well! By the way, Gold Mage, did Beorc Feoh remind you of anyone (Zidane's taken! Let it go already! Stop trying to kidnap dagger! - only Gold Mage and Crystal Angel will know what I'm talking about, unless you've read Guardian's reviews). Girl of 1000 pasts should be up soon (in theory). R&R  
  
In case you were wondering, I had major writers block for names, so I used the names of runes (they're sort of like tarot cards on wood). . . Beorc: Fertility Feoh: Wealth (So Beorc Feoh would probably mean female of wealth ^_^) Gifu: Giving and receiving 


	4. Chocobo Forest

I'm back! I'm brown . . . and not so beautiful, but then again, I never was! I had to play chocobo hot and cold to get some details for this chapter. It's a lot shorter than I wanted, and it's really more of a 'filler' than anything else, but I like it! R&R!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
CHOCOBO FOREST  
  
"Yah!" shouted Zidane. "Coming through!"  
  
The boy skidded between two nobles, stopping them in their tracks. As he darted to the square, an equally fit and young noble boy burst through the two.  
  
"Come back here you little thief!" he screeched, chasing the blond haired boy. "I'll teach you not to make me look bad!"  
  
  
  
Zidane groaned inwardly as the noble started to catch him up. Somewhere along the lines, two guards had joined in the chase too. That was the last time he ever tried his charms on a girl that was already taken. The girl had found it hilarious when he had joked about her main partner. The boy however, hadn't been so amused. When he spotted the girl's necklace in the boy's pocket, well, the great chase of Treno had begun. Zidane jumped over the wall in landed in the square, and sprinted for the other stairs.  
  
"There he is!" a familiar voice shouted.  
  
"Oh no, no now!" moaned Zidane. Coming up the stairs was one of Treno's many thieving gangs. The tailed thief had been in Treno for over a year, and made quite a name for himself. Unfortunately, there were no 'lone' thieves in Treno, and several gangs had attempted to 'initialise' him into theirs. First they had tried words, and now, brute force.  
  
Zidane backstepped into the square. He was surrounded, unless . . .  
  
  
  
He flicked his head back. The gates weren't being guarded. Just a clean break of freedom.  
  
He made his choice. He hated leaving the few things he owned, but he had no choice. He'd have to make do with what he had.  
  
Taking one last glance at his home, he ran out the gates, leaving the nobles and the thieves to crash into one another.  
  
* * *  
  
The boy sighed as he stared out at the plains near the South Gate. He didn't have a map, he couldn't go back to Treno for a while, and he had no intention of going back to the Ice Cave. He'd barely survived last time! If it hadn't been for pops . . .  
  
"Wait a minute!" Zidane said. "Pops said he came from somewhere called Lindblum. Maybe I should head there. It cant be that far if he was walking."  
  
Zidane stood up, and tried to remember which way pops had walked a year ago. "Was it south? Maybe it was west . . . Oh who cares! I'll find someone and get directions!"  
  
With that, the boy walked into the mist.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ooh, maybe this wasn't such a good idea" Zidane moaned, clutching his stomach. He hadn't had a meal for hours, and he hadn't seen anything vaguely resembling a town. Just then, he heard the strangest sound.  
  
"Kweh!"  
  
"Huh?" Zidane said, looking round. Finally, his eyes spotted a large shadow running along the plains.  
  
"H-hey!" Zidane shouted, running after the shadow. "Wait up!"  
  
* * *  
  
The chocobo heard the voice behind her, and picked up her pace. She would not get caught like her son. Without looking behind her, she ran into the forest.  
  
* * *  
  
Zidane's eyes widened as he caught a good look at the creature. "A chocobo!" he exclaimed. "I wonder if it has an owner somewhere in those woods."  
  
With no where else to go, Zidane followed the bird into the woods.  
  
* * *  
  
"Wow!" Zidane said. "This place is great!"  
  
Although Zidane had lost track of the chocobo, he'd found himself in a bright forest, seemingly untouched by the fog outside. Every now and then, he heard a faint 'kweh' but couldn't pin point it. Finally, he reached the edge of a cliff, which looked into a bright clearing. On another ledge, was a young moogle.  
  
Zidane was about to go and ask the moogle where he was, when a chocobo entered the clearing. Zidane recognised it as the same one that he had followed, but it seemed tired and beaten.  
  
"Chica!" cried the moogle. "What happened?"  
  
"Kweh" the chocobo sighed, collapsing to the ground.  
  
"Where's choco kupo? Did someone take him away?" asked the Moogle, flying to the chocobo.  
  
Without realising it, Zidane had crept to the edge of the cliff, and was transfixed by the moogle tending the bird's wounds. Just then though, Chica noticed the blonde thief and chirped in his direction.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing up there?" shouted the moogle, flying up to the boy, clearly angry.  
  
"Did you take Choco, kupo?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know any choco!" shouted Zidane. I was just looking for directions. I saw the chocobo and followed it. That's it, honest!"  
  
The moogle stared at Zidane for several seconds, then sighed. "You don't look like you're lying, sorry for suspecting you."  
  
As the moogle flew back down to his friend, now slowly falling asleep, Zidane followed him.  
  
"What happened to the chocobo? She looks exhausted," Zidane asked.  
  
"Humans have been coming into the forest recently" explained the Moogle. "They've been catching the chocobo's here to ride or work. By the way, I'm Mene, and this is Chica."  
  
"I'm Zidane. But why are they coming here? Can't you find chocobo's everywhere?"  
  
Mene smiled. "Ah, but here is special. It's known as Chocobo Forest, and in the ground, there are strange maps drawn on stones. I call them chocographs.  
  
They say these stones show the way to a 'Chocobo Heaven' So chocobo's all over the world come here, to try and find the stones."  
  
"So its easier to find them here" translated Zidane.  
  
Mene nodded, and looked down at Chica. "Chica's very old, kupo. Her mate was captured a few months ago. She and her son, Choco, escaped, but by the looks of things, they tried to catch her again. And Choco apparently, couldn't get away kupo."  
  
Zidane stroked the bird's feathers. "That must be so hard, to lose your family like that."  
  
Mene nodded. "You should always treasure what you have." Then he frowned. "But what about you? You seem too young to be out on your own, kupo. Won't your own family be worried about you?"  
  
Zidane shrugged. "I don't remember my family. I hit my head about a year ago, and I only remember my name."  
  
Mene's eyes widened as Zidane continued. "I figured I'd head to Lindblum. I have a friend who lives there. Maybe he can help me find 'em."  
  
"Good luck kupo" answered Mene. "If you want to get to Lindblum, head west. When you reach Qu's Marsh, start heading south. You should hopefully reach it then. But if you get lost, you should be able to find someone to get directions. It's a pretty popular place kupo."  
  
"Qu's marsh?" asked Zidane.  
  
The moogle nodded. "If you're hungry, maybe you can catch a frog!"  
  
Zidane turned green. "I think I'll pass."  
  
Mene shrugged. "The Qu's think they're quite the delicacy. But I can understand why no one else would want to eat them.  
  
The moogle tossed the boy a small bag from seemingly nowhere. "There's a kupo nut and some bread in there though. You look hungry."  
  
Zidane smiled. "Thanks Mene" he said, and stood up. "I hope you find Choco. I wish I could help, but . . ."  
  
"You have your own mission to finish" finished Mene. "But if you meet choco, let me know."  
  
"Deal!" said Zidane, and walked out of the clearing, and into the mist plains.  
  
* * *  
  
As he left, Mene returned to tending for Chica. "Its humans like that, kupo, that will change Gaia one day."  
  
"Kweh" answered Chica.  
  
  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Okay, considering I wrote this in a bad mood, it's not half bad. Ruby's story WILL be updated this week, not too sure about Guardian. In the next chapter, Zidane heads for Lindblum, but accidentally takes a small detour (come on. You didn't think he was going to go to Lindblum before he met Freya did you?)  
  
And a note to all readers who live in Scotland. If you own Final Fantasy 8 (or any other game for that matter) that freezes during movie scenes etc., DON'T just take them to 'Game' and sell them, because sooner or later, someone (namely me) is going to buy them. So far, I've bought two preowned ff8's and they've BOTH frozen at different points. I can get my money back, but it costs cash to get TO the shops! I just want to finish it, its got great graphics, and an equally great storyline, but its lost on you if you have month long intervals in which you forget half the story! 


	5. Gizmaluke's Grotto

One more chapter up! I'm on a roll, I didn't expect to get another up so soon. Not that I'm complaining.  
  
And a note to all Freya fans. Sorry if she seems a little OOC. I haven't really had her in my team during FF9, but I wanted Zidane to meet her, so I've improvised best I could.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
GIZMALUKE'S GROTTO  
  
  
  
"Head west? Why didn't I ask which way was west!" Zidane moaned, trudging through the wet plains. He was running out of potions fast after meeting one too many monsters, and he needed to find somewhere to stay.  
  
He'd found the marsh easy enough. Mene was right, there were frogs. He'd picked one up; deciding that if he got hungry enough, it might be useful. Just then, a strange white blob dressed in pink had ambushed him, waving a fork. Screaming, Zidane had dropped the frog and ran as fast as his legs could carry he. Now he lost. And to make things worse, it had started raining.  
  
  
  
Zidane stamped his foot, and looked round. Somehow he didn't think Lindblum was around here. He couldn't even see the sea any more. All there was was a cliff, some grass, a door cut into the cliff, some bushes . . . wait a sec!  
  
The young thief did a double take. Sure enough, there was a door! Finally his luck was looking up. Hastily avoiding a monster ready to jump him, he ran to the door.  
  
* * *  
  
When he entered the chamber, he hastily shook himself dry, and looked round. There were markings on the wall, and a small room to the right. But another door seemed to be the centrepiece.  
  
Walking towards it, he couldn't find a handle, so pushed as hard as possible. The thing didn't even move. So he tried knocking. But nothing happened; the bell on the door didn't even budge.  
  
Sighing, he headed towards the small room. Maybe there was something there. Some food at least.  
  
* * *  
  
His hopes weren't in vain. The room was obviously a storage area, and soon he was eating his fill.  
  
"Burmecian . . . munch . . . bakery . . . chomp" slobbered Zidane, reading the box's label. "Nice . . . mmph."  
  
As he moved another box towards him, another box that had been balancing on top, crashed down, creating an out-of-tune jangle. He didn't notice it then, but the bell on the door broke seconds afterwards.  
  
Swallowing the last mouthful of pastry, Zidane moved to the box, and lifted it upright. The lid had been loosened in the fall, and the young boy gasped at the contents.  
  
It was filled with bells. They were pretty big to the boy, but he didn't need to be a thief to recognise quality. They were finely crafted, and covered in ornate markings of strange creatures in unusual robes.  
  
A strange sound drew his attention away from the bells. Running to the entrance of the room, he realised the other door had unlocked, and was opening thanks to a draft coming through the cliff entrance.  
  
Smiling, Zidane took his bag, and started loading the bells, taking care not to crush the food he'd already stolen. Now he had somewhere to go . . .  
  
* * *  
  
Zidane's jaw dropped open, and remained so for a good few minutes as his body ran behind walls and statues, hiding from the inhabitants of the cave.  
  
The room had been impressive enough, and there were few inside, but those that were, looked like large white rats!  
  
'So I wasn't imagining things' Zidane thought. 'I DID see rats crossing the plains just before I entered Treno. They must be Burmecians.'  
  
Just then, Zidane heard a cry come from the entrance. As most of the burmecians ran towards the door, Zidane seized his chance, and ran out, looking for an exit.  
  
* * *  
  
Lady Freya and Sir Fratley of the Burmecian Dragon Knights were near the entrance to Gizmaluke's Grotto, so naturally were two of the first to reach the Burmecian who had cried out. She was standing outside the storage chamber, her face frozen.  
  
"Nina, what's wrong?" asked Freya, standing by her friend.  
  
"I . . . I was only gone a minute" the Burmecian stuttered. "When I got back, the . . . the . . ."  
  
"The what? What has happened" persisted Fratley.  
  
"The Holy Bells are gone!" Nina cried.  
  
Whispers erupted through the Burmecians that had followed. The Holy Bells were the keys in both the grotto and Burmecia. If they were stolen, many were locked out, and the thief responsible could get anywhere!  
  
"He cannot have gone far," Fratley said to the crowd. "It is most likely he went outside. Guard the doors, and search outside. Freya and myself will search the chamber."  
  
Normally the Burmecians would have been annoyed at being ordered around, but Fratley was a highly respected Dragon Knight, and this was an emergency.  
  
"Well Freya" he started. "Let's check inside."  
  
Freya nodded, and jumped over the remaining Burmecians, and into the hall.  
  
* * *  
  
"Open, Open, OPEN!" shouted Zidane, slamming himself against the door. He hadn't figured out how the last door had opened, and unfortunately, all the doors in the place were in the exact same make.  
  
Just then, he heard voices. The Burmecians were coming back through. Whirling his head round, he darted behind a statue, not noticing the bell hanging from his bag.  
  
* * *  
  
"None of the doors have been opened. That means he is either outside, or in this room" Freya stated.  
  
"We must check everywhere Freya. He or she could easily be hiding" answered Fratley.  
  
As the two started searching the room, Zidane had to run from alcove to shadow, just to keep out of sight. However, on a planned leap, the bell, that had been desperately hanging in, fell from his bag, clanging at his feet, surprising the thief mid dash, making him crash into plain sight.  
  
* * *  
  
Freya's head whirled at the sound of the crash. Near the three doors that entered into the next room, a small figure lay by a shattered bell. He had a mop of long blonde hair, way past his shoulders, and a tail, which was definitely unusual in Freya's book. Humans did not have tails. At least none she'd met.  
  
Seconds later, the main door's bell shattered also. This time, Zidane spotted it.  
  
'So that's how it works' he realised. The Burmecians were almost on him, but slowly advancing, believing he was hurt. Their mistake.  
  
Mustering all the speed he had left, Zidane jumped up, and bolted to the newly opened door, and, before the two Dragon Knights had realised what had happened, ran inside.  
  
* * *  
  
"Its just a child!" exclaimed Freya.  
  
"Yes. But still, we have to catch him" Fratley supplied.  
  
Freya nodded.  
  
"I shall alert those outside. Freya, I'm sure you can apprehend him yourself."  
  
"Of course I can, Sir Fratley."  
  
Fratley smiled. "You know I asked you to just call me Fratley" he said, and jumped out of the chamber, leaving Freya alone. Smiling, the Burmecian ran through the door.  
  
* * *  
  
When she entered, she gasped in shock. Apparently the boy had figured out how to use the bells. The left door was open, and that led to . . .  
  
"Master Gizmaluke!" she gasped, and raced to the door.  
  
* * *  
  
"Jeez, this room could use some work" muttered Zidane. He didn't really have time to sight see, but after the last three rooms, he was a little surprised at the décor of the last. It was green, but mainly filled with water. However, the tiles on the ground were starting to crack. Along a pathway over the water, there was . . .  
  
"The exit!" he shouted, and sprinted towards it. However, as he ran towards the door, he tripped on an upturned tile, and went flying across the ground. Again.  
  
As the bells in his bag stopped jangling, Freya reached the door. Groaning, he lifted himself up, only to nearly lose his balance again, when the chamber shook. Suddenly, a huge creature lifted itself out of the water, obviously maddened.  
  
'Master Gizmaluke' thought Freya. 'He must have heard the bells.'  
  
* * *  
  
The creature's eyes scanned the room, and finally locked onto the tailed boy. Screeching, he dived into the water, creating a tidal wave over the path, and slamming the boy into the water, ignoring Freya's cries.  
  
* * *  
  
As Zidane slowly began to black out after the impact, his eyes caught a strange coloured blur above him, swimming to catch up.  
  
'The big guy must be comin' to finish me off' he thought. 'I guess, this is it . . ."  
  
  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Yes! My best cliffhanger yet! Next up, Burmecia obviously!  
  
Just a note. My friend (and loyal reviewer) Ravyn Crescent, has started writing a great 'original' fanfic called 'Predator turned Prey' about a half human, half cat hybrid called Hunter. However, it's gotten very few reviews. Knowing how frustrating it is to write something original, yet have no one read it, I'm asking you to check it out. Anyway, R&R! 


	6. Burmecia

I'm back! Sorry this chapters so short. I've decided to do Burmecia in two parts, mainly because if I waited to finish this chapter, it wouldn't be up for weeks. Why? CAUSE I FINALLY HAVE FINAL FANTASY 8!!!!!!! I found a brand new copy on HMV.co.uk, and it arrived yesterday! Now I can complete it!  
  
**Jumps up and down**  
  
I'm so happy! Anyway, R&R! **continues jumping up and down**  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
BURMECIA  
  
  
  
His head hurt again. Groaning, he opened his eyes.  
  
'Just as long as I don't have amnesia again' he thought. 'My name's Zidane right?'  
  
A voice broke the boy's train of thought.  
  
"So you're finally up."  
  
Zidane slowly sat up on the bed to see who had spoken. It was the rat girl from earlier.  
  
"You gave me quite the scare," she said, walking towards him. "You stopped breathing once on the way here. Lord knows how you survived."  
  
Zidane smiled cockily. "Please. Nothin' keeps me out of action for long. See? A few days in bed and I'm right as rain."  
  
The Burmecian laughed. "A few days? You've been out cold for two weeks."  
  
* * *  
  
Zidane's eyes bugged out at that statement. Two weeks? And he still hurt all over? He must have been in really bad shape.  
  
The boy sighed, and scratched the back of his head. He'd always been a heavy sleeper but that was ridiculous. It was then he realised something was wrong with his head. It seemed . . . lighter somehow. His eyes widened again as he put both hands on his head and realised the problem.  
  
"AHHH! What the heck did you do to my hair?" he shouted, clutching the short strands. When he'd entered Gizmaluke's Grotto, it had reached his waist, tied out of his way. Now it barely past his ears.  
  
The Burmecian smiled inwardly at the young thief. "When you came in, your hair got in the way. Besides, it made you look like a girl."  
  
"It did not!" Zidane shot back. "I've been growing it for months! Long hair is in fashion in Treno. Okay it was a little tangled but . . ."  
  
"A little! We had to use five pairs of scissors to get through that mop!" a new voice called. The two in the room turned to see two more Burmecians enter. One was new, and the other was the Burmecian that had been in Gizmaluke's Grotto too.  
  
"So the little runt is up I see Freya" the male Burmecian supplied, and turned to Zidane. "What's your name boy?"  
  
"Zidane" the boy mumbled, eyeing his 'rescuers' carefully.  
  
"I am Sir Fratley of the Dragon Knights" Fratley answered, and motioned to the others. "Lady Freya was the one who saved you, and this house belongs to Helena.  
  
Zidane blinked twice at the long titles. "Uhh, mind if I just call you Fratley and Freya?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
* * *  
  
Zidane smiled, and jumped out of the bed. "Well, it was real nice of you to help me an all, but I think I'll just leave you alone for . . . hey!"  
  
The boy had been making for the door when Freya grabbed the back of his jacket.  
  
"Don't think you're getting off that easy," she said. "You stole something of great importance in Gizmaluke's Grotto, and although we got them back, you still need to be punished."  
  
"However, you are technically just a minor" Fratley explained. "So Freya and I have been assigned to keep you out of trouble. By Gizmaluke's order, you are to remain in Burmecia for one year, and become a worthy member of society."  
  
"Who the heck is Gizmaluke?" Zidane asked, still trying to writhe out of Freya's grasp.  
  
"He was the one who nearly killed you. Believe me, he would have gladly done so if I hadn't stepped in."  
  
"That overgrown squid can TALK?" shrieked Zidane, and winced as Freya cuffed him sharply on his head."  
  
"Watch what you say about Master Gizmaluke. With the exception of the King of Burmecia, he is the most highly respected creature around Burmecia."  
  
"But to answer your question" Helen supplied. "He can, on occasion. But few actually understand what he says. Those would be the Dragon Knights. Protectors of Burmecia."  
  
"Of which we are part of" finished Freya. "Now come along you. I have to take you to Gizmaluke's Grotto, where you will make a formal apology to Master Gizmaluke."  
  
"What? Hey! Let me go!" Zidane shouted. "No one tells me what to do!" However, his efforts were in vain. The Dragon Knights protected Burmecia on a daily basis. Apprehending a young boy was nothing to them.  
  
'What have I gotten myself into?" Zidane wondered.  
  
  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The next chapter should be pretty long (In theory).  
  
And a little note for all Final Fantasy X fans. If you hated the ending of FFX (I've gotten used to it, but still dislike), then wait no more. A new game from squaresoft is coming out. Final Fantasy X-2! Does this mean some of the other games will be getting sequels (probably not, but it doesn't hurt to hope). This one's focusing on Yuna (I have a picture of what she's going to look like, and our little Summoners all grown up. And it looks like she's traded her usual staff for . . .guns. I'm NOT kidding! E-mail me if you want the picture. 


	7. Burmecia: A Year Later

It's here! And it's pretty long, considering I've already had one about Burmecia. It would be even better if I hadn't been planning to do my Spanish revision in this time. Ah well, I'll go with the flow. And thanks to RavynCrescent for mentioning me in her into to 'I'll Never Tell!'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
BURMECIA: A YEAR LATER  
  
  
  
"Good day Freya" greeted one of the shopkeepers. "What brings you here?"  
  
"Morning" Freya replied. "I'm looking for Zidane. He's run off again."  
  
The shopkeeper laughed. "For someone on parole, he sure gets out a lot. I think I saw him tailing Fratley earlier."  
  
Freya sighed, and thanked the shopkeeper as she left. It had been almost a year since she'd plucked the tailed boy from Gizmaluke's Grotto, and his punishment was almost up. She'd known it wasn't going to be an easy task to keep the boy in check after his apology to Master Gizmaluke.  
  
It had seemed so honest and heartfelt, that even Fratley was having second thoughts about punishing the boy, until they'd left. The minute Master Gizmaluke was out of sight, Zidane had scowled and complained about wasting his time on a squid. He hadn't meant a word of his apology, and it didn't look like he'd willingly give up old habits.  
  
* * *  
  
As Freya walked through the town, her mind wandered over last year. The first six months had been the hardest. Zidane had tried to escape several times, and refused to do anything even relating to work. Eventually, she'd managed to get him to pay off the broken bells by getting him a job at the local theatre. It seemed that it was finally making a difference . . . until Freya found out he was getting spoiled by the young girls that worked there too.  
  
* * *  
  
After she and Fratley had dragged him back. The three had fought till the late hours of night. Eventually, Fratley had gone home, and left the two in silence.  
  
"Why do you insist on making things difficult for yourself Zidane?" she had snapped at him. "You take one step forward, ten steps back."  
  
Zidane had frowned, and crossed his arms. "Nobody tells me what to do. I aint a slave." Freya had laughed at that. "Is that what you think we're doing?" she asked.  
  
Zidane was puzzled. "It is."  
  
"Believe it or not, everyone is just trying to help you do something good with your life" Freya answered. "Course, you're not making it any easier."  
  
Zidane looked down. "I just want out of here, and then to where ever my hometown is."  
  
"Your . . . hometown?"  
  
And that's how it had started. Zidane had blurted out his past, without meaning too. He'd never told Freya before, mainly because he was still mad at her for cutting his hair and keeping him prisoner. But that night, he let it all out. Finally, Freya returned the favour by explaining her own past. And somehow, an unspoken respect had emerged between the two.  
  
* * *  
  
"If you're looking for Zidane, I saw him heading to the gym" a Burmecian said, as Freya past him. "I think he was following Sir Fratley."  
  
"The Gym?" Freya wondered, then groaned. "Just what I need."  
  
* * *  
  
"Ah!" Zidane shouted, flying across the floor.  
  
Fratley smiled, and came out of his fighting position.  
  
"Just be glad I used the flat blade of my spear," he said to the fallen thief, and went to help him up.  
  
* * *  
  
As Zidane brushed himself off, he asked the Burmecian a question.  
  
"Hey, Frats" he asked. "Why the heck do you always win?"  
  
"Watch your language" Fratley warned, but smiled. "I just have more skill Zidane. I've been training most of my life. You've been training less than a year. Give it time."  
  
Zidane sighed, and walked to the side of the building, and watched Fratley take up a stance. Freya hadn't been ecstatic about Zidane taking fighting lessons, especially when that generally went under the 'pleasure' category. Like it or not, Zidane was still on parole, but somehow, he'd been able to con Fratley into training him. He'd managed to find a stance that worked, and a few halfway decent moves, but he still couldn't beat the Burmecian. And Zidane was not a patient person.  
  
  
  
Just then, he felt a strong hand sharply cuff the back of his head.  
  
As he held it in pain, he heard Freya's voice.  
  
"I thought I said you couldn't come here!" she scolded.  
  
"Since when do I listen to you?" snapped back Zidane, still holding his head, but smiling none the less.  
  
Fortunately, Fratley noticed Freya's appearance, and walked towards them.  
  
"Freya, what brings you here?" he asked.  
  
"Hello Fratley" Freya answered. "Actually, I was looking for Zidane. I've been checking the dates, and his parole ends tomorrow."  
  
"It does?"  
  
The two Burmecians looked down at the boy, now on his feet.  
  
"That means I get to leave, right?"  
  
Freya rolled her eyes, but nodded.  
  
"All right!" Zidane shouted, jumping up and down. "I'm a free man."  
  
Suddenly, he stopped, and looked down. "But I can't leave, aw man!"  
  
Fratley was puzzled. "Why not? Its all you've been talking about since you got here."  
  
Zidane scratched the back of his head, and grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Cause I promised myself I wouldn't leave till I beat you in a spar."  
  
The two Burmecian's stared down at the small thief, and burst out laughing.  
  
"Hahahahahaha!" Freya gasped. "We're never going to get rid of you!"  
  
"Hey!" Zidane snapped. "I'll do it! Just you wait!"  
  
  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
  
  
The three turned their heads as the owner of the scream leapt into the Gym, and raced towards them.  
  
"An Ironite's flown into the city!" she cried. "You have to stop it!"  
  
Freya and Fratley looked at each other, and ran towards the door, jumping out into the town.  
  
Zidane just stood there, stunned. Finally shaking off his surprise, he ran after them.  
  
"Hey! Wait for me!"  
  
* * *  
  
The two found the monster upturning carts in the square. It resembled a pink dragon, and seemed rather annoyed at the fleeing Burmecian's around him.  
  
But as the creature raised a claw to strike, a large spear struck into his side. Roaring in pain, he turned to see two more rats in fighting stances. With lightning speed, one dashed towards the creature, and swiped its spear back.  
  
The Ironite roared again, and sped towards them.  
  
"Its going to use wing!" shouted Fratley. "Look out!"  
  
Fratley's warning came not a minute too soon, and Freya jumped away from the creature. However, the creature turned, and hit Freya with its tail, sprawling her across the ground.  
  
Fratley let his guard down and rushed towards his love, not noticing the monster readying for a flame attack.  
  
"Freya!" he shouted. "Freya, are you all right?"  
  
Freya nodded weakly. "Of course I am. I am a Dragon Knight."  
  
"Lookout!" shrieked a voice.  
  
The Burmecians eyes widened as the Ironite let loose a stream of flame. Acting purely on instinct, Fratley jumped, clutching Freya.  
  
Zidane watched as the two landed beside him, and watched the Ironite near them.  
  
"What happened to Freya?" the boy asked.  
  
Freya smiled. "I forgot that Burmecians and you aren't the only creatures with tails" she answered.  
  
Zidane turned to the Ironite.  
  
  
  
"No . . . body. Picks on Freya . . . but ME!" he shouted.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, his body seemed to glow with a fierce light, and the three could only watch as Zidane was absorbed into it.  
  
Finally when the light died down, Zidane looked at himself in surprise. He looked the same, but . . . different. He felt so powerful."  
  
"Could that be trance?" Fratley gasped. "But I thought it was just a legend!"  
  
* * *  
  
In the battle, Zidane felt something in his mind unlock. A memory, of how to do something . . .  
  
Focusing his powers at the Ironite, he shouted the two precious words.  
  
"Free Energy!"  
  
Beams of multicoloured light seemed to attack the creature from all sides. The Ironite could do nothing to stop the onslaught. When at last the attack was over, Zidane leapt towards the dragon, and with one quick swipe of his blade, the creature was no more.  
  
As Zidane panted from the fight, he felt Fratley walking towards him. He turned to the Burmecian.  
  
"What Fratley?" he asked.  
  
Fratley didn't answer. Instead, he went into his fighting stance, and merely stated.  
  
"Fight me."  
  
Zidane blinked. "What?" he asked.  
  
"Trance" Fratley replied. "I want to see how I match up."  
  
'Trance? So that's what happened. What the heck does it mean?' Zidane wondered, but got into his own fighting stance.  
  
"Bring it on!" he shouted.  
  
* * *  
  
Fratley leapt at the boy, his spear no longer held by the flat. Zidane should have been sliced in two. But with speeds the boy couldn't understand, he jumped out of the way.  
  
Just then, Zidane felt his power getting ready to leave. He only had one more move before this newly gained power left him. He had to make it count. Reaching into his mind once again, he readied one more Free Energy.  
  
"Take this Frats!" he shouted, flinging the attack straight at his friend. It was too much for the Burmecian to take, already weakened from the fight with the Ironite. As he fell to one knee, panting heavily, Zidane felt trance leave, and collapsed to the ground, wiped out.  
  
  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Wow! A chapter of Girl of 1000 pasts, and The Beginning in one week! Not bad considering me. Anyway, next up, Zidane leaves Burmecia, and wonders where to go, noticing a rather odd dust storm on his way . . . R&R! 


	8. Cleyra

Man, sorry this one took so long. But schoolwork comes first (unfortunately). The next one might be a while too. At the rate I'm going at, the next 'Tantalus' fiction is going to be put on hold for a while (So far Blank's got the most votes). R&R  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
CLEYRA  
  
When Zidane awoke, he was pleasantly surprised to find that he didn't have a headache.  
  
"There's a first" he laughed, then realised there was someone sitting beside him. Turning his head, he saw both Freya and Fratley. Fratley looked worse for wear, but Freya was smiling.  
  
"It's good to see your awake monkey boy" she joked. "We were worried you'd died before your sentence was up."  
  
"Ugh, wh-what happened" Zidane asked, confused.  
  
It was Fratley who answered. "When you heard that that Ironite had hurt Freya, you went into something called trance."  
  
"Trance?"  
  
Fratley nodded. "Trance is a surge of emotion during battle, where the person becomes much stronger than normal. Very few people have the ability, and I thought it was just a myth. Apparently, I was very much wrong."  
  
Fratley continued as the battle dawned on Zidane. "I had to see the power of trance myself, so I challenged you."  
  
He laughed before continuing.  
  
"I didn't stand a chance, you cleaned the floor with me!"  
  
* * *  
  
Zidane smiled at the meaning of this. Punching a hand in the air, he shouted.  
  
"All right. I beat Frats! Now I just have to wait till my sentence is up, and adios amigos!"  
  
"Which was about half an hour ago" supplied Freya, looking at the room's clock.  
  
Zidane stopped jumping and followed her example. "Hey! How long was I asleep?"  
  
"Long enough!" answered Freya. "Now get up. I thought you had plans to leave as soon as possible."  
  
Zidane nodded furiously, then his face fell. Freya groaned.  
  
"If you dare say you're not leaving till you beat me then you've got anoth."  
  
"Freya!" butted in Zidane, frowning at the Burmecian. "I'll . . . just miss you guys, is all"  
  
  
  
Freya didn't quite know what to say. She knew she was going to miss the unruly thief, but she hadn't expected him to miss them!  
  
* * *  
  
"Have all your items?" asked Fratley, standing at the gates of Burmecia. It hadn't taken long for Zidane to get all his worldly possessions, but saying goodbye to everyone had taken forever. Finally, he reached the gates, his dark cloak keeping him dry from the rain, shadowed by Freya and Fratley.  
  
"Well, I guess this is goodbye, for now" said Zidane.  
  
"You just better come and visit us from time to time" warned Fratley. "The theatre girls were crying bucketful's when they heard you were leaving."  
  
Zidane smiled. "The ladies love me! What can I say?"  
  
"I just wish you'd let Helena cut your hair again" mused Freya. Zidane's hands flew up to his head instinctively.  
  
"No way!" he shouted. "I like it this length!"  
  
  
  
Zidane's blonde hair had grown back painfully slowly during the year, but now reached his shoulders, a few stray locks tied together at the back. (AN: His usual haircut)  
  
Freya laughed, and ruffled the boy's hair. "It's not going to be the same around here without you."  
  
" . . . " Suddenly, Zidane jumped forward, and tightly hugged Freya's leg.  
  
"I'll come visit every now and then" he promised. "But don't you go near Ironite's!"  
  
Fratley laughed at the pair. Now this was something new. Freya, champion of the Dragon Knights, being warned to stay out of trouble by a chibi thief! Fortunately, Freya seemed to catch the humour too.  
  
As the boy let go of her, Freya turned her back on the thief.  
  
"I advise you don't tell anyone about that. I do have a reputation to keep," she warned.  
  
"And . . . I'll miss you too."  
  
Zidane smiled again, even though his friend couldn't see it, and ran off into rain and mist, waving goodbye.  
  
* * *  
  
Freya and Fratley waved back. But as Freya walked back into the damp city, Fratley stared into the distance, remembering the boy with the tail.  
  
"I didn't even know there was humans with tails," he thought. "And I didn't know Trance truly existed. How much of the world do I really know?"  
  
Sighing, he turned into the town.  
  
"Perhaps I should leave Burmecia, and find out . . . "  
  
* * *  
  
Zidane flung his hood back as he came into the sun. After being cooped up in the rainy Burmecia, it was nice to feel the warmth of sunlight. He had never told Freya, but Burmecia had always felt strangely familiar, with all of its bluish statues. What was with him and the colour blue?  
  
Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he pulled out a map, and lay it on the dusty ground.  
  
"Now, where can I go? I really don't like the idea of going through Gizmaluke's Grotto again."  
  
As he took his hands of the map to find his compass, a gust of wind rushed past him, sending his map billowing away.  
  
"Yah! Wait up!" he shouted, and darted after it.  
  
* * *  
  
Zidane sighed in relief as the map fell to the sandy ground. He had been so worried that he'd lost it.  
  
He was so preoccupied with grabbing the map, that when he stood up, he didn't spot the gust of sand until it hit him in the face.  
  
He was knocked back several metres, and leapt up to face his attacker. His eyes widened when he saw what was only a few feet away.  
  
"How did I miss that!" he shouted.  
  
* * *  
  
It was a huge sandstorm, in the straight centre of the desert. It was awe- inspiring. Silently, Zidane glanced down at the map.  
  
"This . . . must be Cleyra" he decided. "Wait, didn't Freya say there was a whole bunch of Burmecian's who left and made their own town in a tree, protected by a sandstorm?"  
  
"She must have," he thought. "Even I don't have a good enough imagination for to make up that."  
  
Taking his time, and being careful to avoid monsters, Zidane scanned the base of the tree, looking for an entrance. Unfortunately, he couldn't seem to find one.  
  
"Aw man!" he shouted. "Well, so much for that idea. These guys sure don't like their guests."  
  
  
  
"Hey! You there!" a voice shouted.  
  
Zidane turned in the voices direction. Walking towards him was a strange man. With his trained eye, Zidane could tell he was a thief, but by the looks of things, that wasn't his main profession.  
  
Shrugging, he walked towards the man, and they met midway.  
  
"What do you want?" Zidane asked.  
  
The man laughed. "I was looking for someone to play with. Know Tetra Master?"  
  
Zidane snorted. "Course I do! I lived in Treno for a year. You cant live there and not know."  
  
"Treno eh?" The man raised his eyebrow. "I'm Alleyway Jack, and you?"  
  
Zidane smiled. "Zidane. You wouldn't know if there's a town nearby would you. Other than Burmecia and Cleyra?"  
  
Jack shook his head. "Sorry boy, unless you went through Gizmaluke's . . . "  
  
Zidane was shaking his head furiously. "Sorry, no way. Me and the squid don't get along. Where did you come from?"  
  
Jack pointed behind his back. "I just came from Treno in my boat. I'm heading to Alexandria. But I stopped for a rest here. When I saw you, I thought maybe I could squeeze a game in."  
  
"Alexandria?" Suddenly, Zidane came up with a great idea. "Hey, Jack" he started. "Would you be willing to give me a ride? I'll even give you a game or two."  
  
Alleyway Jack shrugged. "Sure, it'd be nice to have some company."  
  
He started walking back the way he came. "Make sure you have some good cards!" he shouted to the boy.  
  
"All right! What a stroke of luck!" Zidane whispered, and followed the man into the mist.  
  
  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Well, not much happened, but next chapter Zidane gets to Alexandria, and happens to spot a certain girl we all know (can I make it any more obvious?)  
  
Anyway, I'm in a great mood thanks to some information I found out. Squaresoft is 'considering' doing a sequel to FF7 Wahoo! If anything ever needed a sequel, it was that! 


	9. Alexandria

THIS WILL BE FINISHED BY THE END OF THIS WEEK! Or my name's not Luki Dimension! Well, actually it isn't . . . but you get the picture! I want it finished before December so I can work on another Tantalus fic (I cant believe I decided to do a Christmas special. I'm completely insane!). Anyway, Kingpin is right when he says the story's close to finished. Only one more chapter to go! R&R  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
ALEXANDRIA  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, here we are kid" called Jack as the boat docked. "And thanks for the cards."  
  
"I can't believe you beat me at 25 games straight!" moaned Zidane. "Not even one loss!"  
  
"Sorry, to burst your bubble kid, but I'm the best" explained Alleyway Jack. "No one can beat me. Well, maybe I'll see you around."  
  
As he turned to leave, he gave a word of advice. "By the way, there's some kind of play being held in town which means big crowds, so you wont be the only thief around okay?"  
  
With that, Alleyway Jack walked off and strolled into.an alley.  
  
"Man, he was good" muttered Zidane. "No wonder he doesn't steal all the time. But I wonder where this play is being held?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Nice place! No eternal night, no eternal rain, no squids. I think I might just have found heaven!"  
  
It hadn't taken Zidane long to check out the town, and he was impressed. There were several nobles' houses, but most were middle class. The place was also remarkably clean and dry, unlike Treno and Burmecia.  
  
"Hey kid! Get outta the way!" a voice shouted. Zidane jumped out of the way as a group of men pushed roughly past with a plank of wood.  
  
"Have to get ready. Have to get ready" they muttered.  
  
Curious, Zidane followed them. A stage had been set in Alexandria Square, and a group of people were running around, muttering about a performance.  
  
  
  
He watched them for a while. They were rehearsing some old play. Somewhere in his knowledge, the name Avon clicked. Either way, there were two actors on stage, complaining about a canary getting away.  
  
It didn't take Zidane long to get bored. Who cared how pretty a canary was, these guys should have stuck to their species and gotten a girl. They couldn't fly away.  
  
Finally, he grew impatient, and melded into the crowd, lifting someone's wallet as he wandered around.  
  
* * *  
  
That's when he saw her. The most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She was about Zidane's age, and staring at the rehearsal. Her long brown hair was swept in a loose ponytail, and she wore a white vest with a red skirt. Zidane had never felt truly serious about his flirting before, but this was the first time HE was hooked. And she hadn't even done anything, just looked cute.  
  
Without hesitating, he ran towards her, but in the crowd, as to surprise her. Finally, he was in speaking distance.  
  
"Hi" he said; hoping his voice wasn't as squeaky as it sounded.  
  
* * *  
  
Princess Garnet whirled her head to see the boy. She'd lost Steiner somewhere in the castle, and snuck out to watch the preparations. He had been watching her like a hawk with her illness, but she needed some fresh air. She hadn't thought anyone would actually see her, but this boy did. He looked a mess; his cloak more suited to Burmecian weather than Alexandria's, and for some reason, had a tail. But he did have a nice smile . . .  
  
She smiled back nervously. "Hi" she answered. "Who are you?"  
  
Zidane opened his mouth to answer, when a large clanging could be heard.  
  
"PRINCESS! PRINCESS GARNET! WHERE ARE YOU!" the man in armour shrieked, running out of the castle, turning several heads. Finally, Steiner saw her, talking to a young lowlife.  
  
"YOU RUFFIAN!" he shrieked. "I SHALL PROTECT YOU PRINCESS!"  
  
Zidane's eyes widened as the man unsheathed a sword. And unlike him in the Ice Cave, this guy knew exactly how to use it. Not even attempting to chance it, Zidane bolted.  
  
Princess Garnet sighed as Steiner reached her. "Why'd you do that Steiner? He was nice. He . . . " she stopped, breaking into a heavy cough.  
  
Steiner picked her up, and led her back into the castle.  
  
"That's why princess" he explained. "You're too weak at the moment. What if that boy had carried another disease? We don't need you getting any sicker."  
  
* * *  
  
Zidane ran out of the square, and kept running until he reached the bar. He collapsed underneath the sign, and clutched his heart in shock.  
  
"That girl, was a PRINCESS" he gasped. "I sure can pick em."  
  
Sighing, he dragged himself to his feet, and stared at the bar.  
  
'I'm starving, maybe I can get something to eat' he thought.  
  
* * *  
  
As he walked into the bar however, a familiar face caught sight of him.  
  
"Well well well. If it isn't monkey boy himself."  
  
Zidane growled, and turned to face the insulter. However, when he saw the mans face, his snarl turned into a wide grin.  
  
"Pops!" he shouted, and ran to the mans table.  
  
* * *  
  
The man laughed as the boy sat down. "What are you doing in Alexandria kid?"  
  
Zidane shrugged. "Needed to get away from Burmecia. I've been under Gizmaluke arrest."  
  
Pops laughed again. "I kept expecting you to show up in Lindblum, but I guess you got caught up."  
  
Zidane nodded. "You wouldn't believe it" he explained, and started to tell his story.  
  
* * *  
  
" . . . And then I ran here and met you" Zidane finished, polishing off the last of his stew.  
  
Pops shook his head in disbelief. "What is Princess Garnet thinking? She can't come out in her condition. I heard she wants to see the world normally but . . . "  
  
"Why? What's wrong with her?" Zidane asked.  
  
The older man sighed. "She's very ill. They say she could die any day now."  
  
"Really? But she looked just fine" Zidane exclaimed.  
  
"Sometimes the things you can't see are the most lethal" Pops explained. "But let's change the subject. How long are you in Alexandria?"  
  
Seeing that no amount of cajoling would get them back to their last subject, Zidane went with the flow.  
  
"Until they kick me out" he joked, hands behind his head. "And you?"  
  
"Actually, I'm leaving today" Pops explained. "I had some business here, but I have to get back to Lindblum."  
  
Zidane smiled. "Well I might show up soon. Never know how life's gonna turn out."  
  
Pops laughed, and stood up. "Until next we meet. By the way, Baku told me to thank you if I saw you again for getting the sword."  
  
"Baku? Is he the guy the sword belonged to?" Zidane asked.  
  
Pops nodded. "Yep. Now he's the leader of a gang of thieves. You'd fit right in."  
  
"Thanks but no thanks" laughed Zidane. "From what I've seen of gangs in Treno, I don't want to be anywhere near one."  
  
* * *  
  
When Pops left, Zidane closely followed. He walked back to the square, and stared up at the castle.  
  
'Princess Garnet.' he thought. 'Pops said you wanted to see the world. Well I'm gonna show it to you . . . '  
  
* * *  
  
That night . . .  
  
Princess Garnet coughed, unable to sleep. It was strange, this sickness. Except for a strong cough, and some aches and pains, she didn't feel that bad. Yet the doctors told her that her heart was failing, and could quite easily stop. Her mother and father hadn't yet revealed to their subjects that this disease was incurable. They wanted them to keep hoping.  
  
Garnet herself, didn't care what they thought. She just thought it was unfair that she should die without seeing what the world was like. Without guards watching her every minute. A six-year-old should be able to get that right?  
  
Her thoughts went back to the boy in the square. What she wouldn't give to have his life. Full of freedom . . .  
  
"Why did I have to be born a Princess?" she wondered, and coughed again.  
  
"Cause everyone knows Princess' have to be cutest girls around" a voice said.  
  
Garnet jolted from her bed, and looked around. There, on her windowsill, was the boy from the square, his tail twitching in the moonlight. In his hand he held his cloak  
  
"Wha . . . what are you doing in here?" she shouted.  
  
Zidane smiled. "I heard you wanted to see the world, but you're real sick."  
  
Garnet could only nod. How did this boy get in her room?  
  
"Well Garnet. I'm Zidane, and although I cant show you the world, will you settle for Alexandria?" He jumped from the sill and threw the cloak on the bed.  
  
Garnet stared at it for a few minutes, then back at Zidane.  
  
"Really?" she whispered. Zidane nodded.  
  
"How?"  
  
* * *  
  
"I . . . have to climb down that?" Garnet said, shocked. Somehow, Zidane had created a haggard staircase of rope, boxes and planks to the girl's window, and was about to find out how strong it really was.  
  
"Don't worry," he said. "Just grab the rope. It should swing you to the boxes. After that, it's plain sailing."  
  
She looked at the boy she'd only known a few minutes. "Are you sure?" she asked.  
  
When he nodded again, Garnet took a deep breath, and grabbed the rope.  
  
* * *  
  
"AHHH!" she shrieked, as she glided hundreds of feet in the air. She'd never felt more alive. As she let go, she plummeted to the boxes, in a not so graceful landing. A few seconds later, Zidane joined her.  
  
"Bet you never did something like that in there" he laughed. "Are you ready?"  
  
Garnet dusted the cloak he'd let her borrow to hide who she was.  
  
"Lets go!"  
  
* * *  
  
It was one of the most memorable nights in both children's lives. Zidane had spent most of the day learning his way around Lindblum, and showed off all the towns' best spots. Garnet tried the specials in the bar that her mother thought were too 'common' for her to have, she played Tetra Master with several teens (she was actually pretty good), and even entered several shops. To Zidane's surprise, she'd never been shopping in her life, and somehow got conned into letting her borrow some money.  
  
They finally wound up at the church near the docks. Although both were tired, they climbed the bell tower, and watched the sun begin to rise.  
  
Zidane was resting against a support when Garnet leaned on him. Surprised, he looked to see she had fallen asleep. Smiling, he tried to move without waking her, but to no avail. She woke up as he started moving.  
  
"Huh?" she asked sleepily. "What's going on?"  
  
"We'd better get you back" he explained. "Think you can get down the ladder?"  
  
She nodded. "But you should go first. In case I fall asleep again."  
  
Zidane nodded.  
  
* * *  
  
No one was in the square when the two walked through. They reached the moat that surrounded the castle, and Garnet handed Zidane back his cloak.  
  
"Thank you Zidane" she said. "I've never had so much fun. I . . . " she stopped and coughed again.  
  
"Its okay" Zidane said. "I'm glad you had fun. Hey, when you get better, I'll show you all of Gaia. That's a promise!"  
  
Garnet smiled wistfully. 'If only he knew' she thought.  
  
Suddenly, a familiar clanking could be heard, and Steiner ran onto the scene, alone with a feminine soldier.  
  
"Princess Garnet!" she called.  
  
"It's that boy again!" Steiner cried. "I knew it. You kidnapped the Princess! I'll lock you away and throw away the key for the distress you caused the queen!"  
  
"That's my cue to leave!" shouted Zidane, and bolted into the abandoned square. He was so preoccupied; he didn't notice Princess Garnet collapse to the ground . . .  
  
* * *  
  
One week later . . .  
  
"Have you heard the news?"  
  
"Yeah! They say Princess Garnet's all better now!"  
  
"It was pretty close for a while there."  
  
Zidane sighed, and drank the ale he'd swiped off a table in the bar. He needed something strong.  
  
"But they say her memory's completely gone."  
  
"Yeah, repressed memories, or amnesia. Think she'll be okay?"  
  
"She's young. She has all the time in the world to remember."  
  
  
  
  
  
As the men walked away, Zidane looked up at the castle. If he looked close enough, he could see a figure in Garnets bedroom.  
  
'Garnet' he thought. 'You've completely forgotten what happened. You probably don't even remember your dreams. But at least you have people around you that can help you remember."  
  
Zidane finished the drink, and wiped his mouth.  
  
'But I promised I'd show you the world. And I intend to keep that promise' he thought.  
  
  
  
Just then, a group of young female nobles passed him, giggling at the small boy. As they past, his face broke out into a grin.  
  
'Of course, that doesn't mean I cant have some fun beforehand' he said to himself. 'Besides, I gotta eat right?'  
  
With that, he walked after the girls.  
  
  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
This chapter was completely impulsive. I realised that the real Garnet died when she was about 6 (the same age Zidane is at the moment), and the whole chapter was created during my study period. I was originally going to have him meet Dagger, but it didn't work out. Oh, and I'm sorry if Steiner was out of character in the appearances he made, but once again, he's a character I don't use often. Its really annoying cause my team usually consists of Zidane, Garnet, Vivi and Eiko, none of which are really that useful when it comes to prequels.  
  
Oh, and I know I ask this all the time, but can you please check out Guardian? I know a lot of people don't check out original fics, but I've been told its good. I had to beg one of my friends to look at it, but now she wont put it down! (Ditto for my brother).  
  
Well, that's all for now, R&R! 


	10. Lindblum

Dun dada dun! It's here! I am now officially . . . better than I was. I still have a slight cough etc, but I always end up with one all through winter. It'll disappear just in time for Hayfever season. I swear, I've never been fully well a day in my life! Well, that's enough ranting from me, but thanks to everyone who wished for my good health!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
LINDBLUM  
  
  
  
  
  
The woman at the counter frowned as Zidane walked in.  
  
"Unless, you're going to buy something you little thief, I advise you leave" she warned.  
  
Zidane laughed. "Aw come on Sally, don't you like me anymore?" he asked good-naturedly, walking up to the counter.  
  
"Every time you come in here, something 'mysteriously' disappears" she explained. "Now are you going or buying?"  
  
Zidane frowned. "I don't have to take this. Fine, I'll go." With that, the boy strode out, seemingly annoyed.  
  
"Good riddance" Sally muttered, and stared down at the counter. Her eyes widened, and she looked around frantically. But it was no use. The Phoenix Down that had been on the counter was gone.  
  
"ZIDANE!" she shrieked.  
  
* * *  
  
Zidane laughed as he heard Sally's voice. "Some people never learn" he said, pocketing his prize.  
  
After selling the Phoenix Down at the Item Shop, he walked around Alexandria. The place was a ghost town. No plays, no events, no new girls.  
  
He sighed, and looked up at Alexandria Castle. It had been a year since he first came here, and was now roughly seven years old, not knowing his birthday. But his first night was still the most memorable. The night he'd crept into the castle . . .  
  
The tailed thief scowled, and kicked at a rock. Princess Garnet didn't even remember the night. Nothing had come back to her, and she was learning from scratch. But Steiner and the Knights of Pluto did. They'd spent most of the year trying to catch him for 'kidnapping' the princess. He wasn't too worried, he could lose those bumbling idiots in his sleep, but it did get annoying after a while. Speaking of which . . .  
  
Zidane stared at the ramp that led to Alexandria Castle. There was a young woman walking to the castle. One of her eyes was covered by a strange eye patch, and she carried a sword.  
  
"She was chasing me that night too" he said to himself, and a plan came to him. Quickly, he darted after the woman. If Garnet didn't remember him, then he'd go and remind her himself!  
  
* * *  
  
The boy spotted the boat, and noticed there was nowhere to hide on it. As it slowly began to row away, he quietly slunk into the water, and grabbed the edge.  
  
"I hope they don't have crocodiles in this moat" he whispered under his breath. He didn't want them to realise they had a stowaway.  
  
* * *  
  
The ride was short, but still too long in Zidane's opinion. When the two occupants left, he crawled to the edge, and listened in.  
  
"How is Princess Garnet? I haven't heard since I left."  
  
"She is doing well with her studies Captain. She is busy with Dr. Tot at the moment, in the library. But we will be leaving soon."  
  
The voices faded into the distance, but Zidane picked up enough to know his next destination.  
  
"Library huh? Well, how hard can it be to find that?"  
  
Slinking with incredible agility, he tiptoed past the fountain, and into the castle.  
  
* * *  
  
Zidane held back a curse as yet another pair of guards past him. There was apparently much more security within than outside. He barely wondered why.  
  
When the coast was clear, he darted into the middle of the hall. Picking quickly, he ran into the right hand room.  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, this looks like a library, but I don't see Garnet" the boy moaned, looking round the room. All there was was a few old men and . . .  
  
"YOU!" Steiner shouted. "Knights of Pluto!"  
  
Zidane did a one eighty and bolted, the armoured man straight behind him. As he ran into the hall, he banged into a Knight of Pluto.  
  
"Got him sir!" he shouted.  
  
"No you don't!" Zidane shouted, then bit the mans arm.  
  
"OOWWW!!!"  
  
The Knight of Pluto let him go, and Zidane ran straight into the left room, Steiner, and several Knights of Pluto that had appeared from nowhere hot on his heels.  
  
* * *  
  
Garnet sighed as she turned another page in her book. All of this was so boring. What she wouldn't give to have something different happen every now an . . .  
  
"Look out!" a voice shouted.  
  
Garnet looked up as a boy landed on her book, and skidded off the edge of the table. It was followed by a loud thud, and a young boy stood up, shaking his head as if to clear it.  
  
"Note to self" he said. "Never do that again." It was then he caught sight of Princess Garnet.  
  
"All right!" he said. "That was easy."  
  
Garnet could only stare at the boy. He didn't look familiar.  
  
Just then, the two heard the Knights of Pluto crash into the room, and nearing them.  
  
Zidane dived under the table. "Don't tell!" he hissed.  
  
"Uh, okay" she agreed, as Steiner finally came into view.  
  
"Princess. Did a young rogue go by here?" he asked. Garnet nodded, and pointed to the far end of the library.  
  
As the Knights crashed through the library, another face came down the stairs.  
  
"Garnet, the airship is leaving for Treno in a few minutes. I advise you get to dock."  
  
"Okay Dr. Tot" Garnet replied, and walked up to her teacher. When they left the room, Zidane crawled from his hiding place.  
  
"Well that was completely screwed up" he muttered, and whirled round when he heard a familiar clanking. Steiner was coming back.  
  
Hastily making a decision, Zidane bolted up the stairs. With all the Knights behind him, there seemed to be little security. Everyone was probably guarding the Princess now.  
  
That wasn't the case though, as he caught site of Garnet walking away, with only that weird man.  
  
"They said they were going on an airship. Guess I'll hitch a ride!" Zidane decided, and darted after the two, hoping that Steiner wouldn't follow.  
  
Meanwhile . . .  
  
"You destroyed half our library," shouted one of the Librarians."  
  
"You were far too loud!" shrieked another.  
  
"I am terribly sorry, but I must go! The pri . . ."  
  
"You're not going anywhere till you clean up" the first librarian shouted. "With Queen Brahne leaving, Zorn and Thorn are in charge, and they'll take our side since they can't stand you!"  
  
Muttering under his breath, Steiner started picking up the books.  
  
  
  
On the airship . . .  
  
  
  
"I can't believe I actually got on so easily!" sighed Zidane, as he stretched out in the storage area. "The grubs good too."  
  
After sneaking on board in a crate, Zidane had crept out, and eaten his fill of several delicacies the airship was carrying. Yawning, he closed his eyes to sleep off the meal.  
  
* * *  
  
Zidane woke up abruptly as someone grabbed him.  
  
"Hey you little stowaway!" the woman in armour shouted. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Not getting time to answer, the Alexandrian soldier grabbed the back of the boy's jacket, and carried him to Captain Beatrix's room.  
  
* * *  
  
There was a knock at Beatrix's door, followed by the word, "Captain."  
  
"Enter" Beatrix replied.  
  
One of her soldiers walked in, carrying a young boy.  
  
"I found a stowaway on my rounds" she said. "What should we do with him?"  
  
Beatrix stood up and looked at Zidane. He did what he did best, making his face look as innocent as possible, with just a hint of puppy dog eyes.  
  
Apparently, it worked. "Where are we at the moment?" Beatrix asked.  
  
"Just over Qu's Marsh" the soldier answered.  
  
Beatrix sighed. "Tell the pilot to fly as low as possible, and throw him out one of the docking ramps. If we're over Qu's Marsh, he shouldn't get hurt when he lands at such a low height."  
  
"Throw me OUT!" shrieked Zidane as the soldier took him out. "Hey wait a . . ."  
  
* * *  
  
Zidane continued to fight the soldier. Finally, she snapped.  
  
"I don't like it any more than you do. I have a brother about your age," she shouted. "Believe it or not, this is probably the most humane punishment. If I had gone to Queen Brahne, it would be over the sea, as high as we could go!"  
  
As the ramp opened, the soldier caught a glimpse of the Marsh through the fog. It wasn't even 10 metres below.  
  
"Good luck kid!" she shouted, and let go.  
  
* * *  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" ~thump~  
  
Zidane jumped out of the mud, scaring frogs in every direction.  
  
"Alexandrian girls are nuts!" he shouted. "I aint going back there anytime soon! Man, and I left almost everything at home too."  
  
He was right too. All he had was his clothes, his cloak, his dagger, and whatever was in his pockets. He could probably swipe a bag, but he was too mad even to care. He was muddy, he'd been humiliated, and to top it all off, his last meal was wearing off."  
  
He walked out of the Marsh, fortunately not running into any white blobs like last time, and stormed away, not even caring about the direction.  
  
He tried to wipe off the mud, but as it started raining, he gave up, and let the stuff drip off him. When he felt relatively clean, he put his cloak back on.  
  
He walked for a small while, realising that without his map, he had no idea where he was. If he kept in this direction, there was no telling where he'd end up.  
  
But luck was on his side as a gateway loomed in front of him. A sign beside it said 'Dragons Gate' Lindblum.  
  
"Lindblum? All right!" Zidane exclaimed. "Talk about luck!"  
  
He started running towards the cliff. "Lindblum, Pops, and everyone else, here I come!"  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
If this is the first fic of mine you've ever read, yes this is the end of The Beginning (^_^ Sorry, that just sounds so weird!). Zidane's story continues in The Torment of Tantalus, still my favourite out of my FF9 fictions. I'm neutral to this ending, not sure if I like it or not. I'm not a Beatrix fan, so sorry if she seemed a little mean throwing Zidane out, but I was completely out of ideas!  
  
The next story up will be a prequel to the game (when is it not?), and should be up soon!  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
Lord Cirenmas  
  
Ravyn Crescent  
  
Kingpin  
  
Daze Riot  
  
Gold Mage  
  
Aquarius Mistress  
  
Zidane is thy God  
  
Kia  
  
Ihire  
  
Mikoto  
  
Bluehoshi  
  
FF9 Zidane  
  
infernobree  
  
Helen Star  
  
Eika  
  
Holly Short  
  
Von  
  
Zero-tribal-004  
  
Magic Girl2  
  
Kaya  
  
Miaka Ishida  
  
Insomniac  
  
And all the anonymous reviewers! (Sorry if I missed you out!) 


End file.
